<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyclical by cloudpool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478597">Cyclical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudpool/pseuds/cloudpool'>cloudpool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Novelization, References to Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudpool/pseuds/cloudpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?</p><p>a novelization/adaptation of majora's mask. a lot (not all) sidequests will be covered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have been very nervous to post this for a while but!!!! here it be!!! i do plan to cover most sidequests (its the biggest part of majora's mask, after all) and chapters will probably be cut into the days. some text taken straight from game, but generally made up/improvised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link shook his head in frustration and fear and confusion and so many emotions all at once. He had been robbed of two of the most important things of his, his beloved horse Epona and Zelda’s Ocarina of Time, and was now in the body of a Deku scrub, thanks to that Skull Kid and his strange, hypnotic mask.</p><p>He was making sounds that seemed to catch the attention of a yellow-colored fairy who was banging against the door at the other side of the room, who had previously been beside the Skull Kid and a second purple fairy. “You!” she yelled, directed at Link as she darted toward him. “Deku boy! Or whatever you are! This is your fault!”</p><p>In response, Link tried to argue, <em>My fault? You’re the ones who mugged me!</em> But apparently Deku scrubs had an entirely different language because the fairy fluttered more slowly, trying to understand him. “What on Din’s green earth are you trying to say?” she huffed. This was going to be an issue. “Whatever. Just-can you open the door? I need to get to my friends!” Her friends - who had also helped to mug him. Link crossed his short arms and made a whistling sound in indignation. <em>Why should I,</em> he thought.</p><p>The fairy let out a sigh. “Look, kid, I-I’m sorry, okay? I-I didn’t think he’d go this far,” she said, floating around his tiny, fragile body. “If you open the door we can go after them and get your stuff back, alright? Maybe break this curse Skull Kid put on you. Now just open the stupid door.” Without any further dissent, as he did really want to get Epona and the Ocarina back, he pushed aside the large stone door with some struggle. Deku were really not meant to do these sorts of things. This would take getting used to.</p><p>The fairy fluttered ahead. “Ugh. Okay. I don’t see them… they must have gone much further ahead, then.” She turned to face Link. “I’m gonna need to stick with you to open any more doors for me, alright?” She bonked against his nose/snout/face protrusion rather forcefully. “We’re… partners, or whatever. Oh, I’m Tatl. I’ll learn your name later.” She settled onto his green cap, trailing onto the ground. “What a weird hat…”</p><p>He stepped into the room and saw that there was a wide gap between the platform he was standing on and the one across from him, where the door was. Large pink flowers grew throughout the room. He heard crunching beneath his feet and looked down to see he was standing on one of those flowers. Tatl made a sharp ringing sound to get his attention. “You know what to do with those flowers, yeah?” Link shook his head. “Great. Well, Deku use these flowers to get around and stuff. Just… dive in and shoot out, and float across the room. Easy.”</p><p>Link gulped. He gazed at the flower underneath him. He’d never heard of Deku doing that back home, but… he guessed the same rules back in Hyrule didn’t apply here - wherever here was. Tatl floated off his head and hovered in front of the door. “Goddesses this is gonna be good.”</p><p>He stepped into the middle of the flower and sunk in. It felt claustrophobic and suffocating but he felt some sort of… Deku instinct kick in and knew, somehow, what to do. He shot right out of the flower, up up up, and knew, somehow, that Deku could slow their fall by sprouting flowers. He flew across the room, sailing right toward the door, shaky but still thinking he could make it-</p><p>-straight into the front of the platform. He squealed as he fell right down onto the floor. He heard a tinkling laugh way above him. “Oh! Your face! You thought you could make it! Hah!! Oh man, Deku boy! Hah! Ah…” Link laid flat on his back, on the floor. He saw Tatl floating way above him. “You… dead? I mean, Deku are hardy so I doubt it.” Link responded with a faint whistling sound and stood up. “Oh, good. I need you. You can’t die yet. Just use one of those other flowers,” she said, still giggling.</p><p>He managed to get up using another flower, this time nearly ramming into the door. Tatl chucked. “Maybe this will be kinda fun,” she said as Link opened the door. He whistled indignantly. The next room was… frightening. More of those same flowers, but this time on small platforms dotted across empty void. Link peered down into the inky blackness and shuddered. “Oh, it’s not a huge deal if you fall in,” Tatl told him. “Not sure how these woods work honestly, but if you happen to fall down… poof. You just appear right back here. Tael fell in once. I, uh, might’ve pushed him. Anyway, um-just get across.” She fluttered away.</p><p>Link carefully judged each gap, floated precisely, practiced this ability because he was determined to not mess it up in front of Tatl again. He stumbled onto the last platform, right in front of the door and saw Tatl hovering around some weird tree. Getting closer, he realized this tree was actually a Deku - a dead Deku. The fairy gave a low tinkling sound. “Hey, y’know, this kinda… looks like you.” She stopped in the air. “Was… was this Skull Kid? Did he do this? He wouldn’t… no…” She went over to the door. “Tael, I… I really hope he’s okay… Come on, boy. Open the door.” She pushed against it. “We don’t have time.”</p><p>Link gave a mournful look at the dead Deku, and opened up the door for them. It led to a strange hallway that, as he walked through, gave him some weird sort of vertigo. Tatl also seemed affected by this, sputtering at the other end of the hall. “It does that, sometimes. Feels horrible every time.” Link nodded in agreement as he took in a deep breath of air. Which, to his dismay, smelled musty and damp and not pleasant whatsoever. “Huh. I’m not sure where we are, though,” the fairy murmured. “Let's follow these stairs.” Link hurried as fast as his spindly legs could take him - stairs were not made for Deku scrubs. What he would give to be human again…</p><p>The stairway led up to a tall room, the ceiling seemingly going on forever, with a very strange wooden contraption surrounded by gears and wires and who knows what else in the center that reached toward the ceiling, making echoing clicking sounds every second or so. A large pair of doors stood at the end of a few stone steps in front of him. Tatl hummed. “Is this… the bottom of the clock tower? It must be. I’ve never been in here.” She floated toward the doors. “These should lead outside. I bet Tael and Skull Kid are somewhere in Clock Town!”</p><p>Just as Link was about to pull himself up the steps he heard a laugh from behind him. “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” Link jumped in surprise and whirled around to see a man wearing an enormous backpack covered with various masks of all sorts, probably from all over. He was thin and hunched from the presumable weight of the backpack. Even more strange, his face was smiling, but… it seemed perpetual, like he couldn’t stop grinning. It was eerie and a shiver went through Link’s body. The boy-turned-Deku made a wheezing sound. How did we not see him before…? Link wondered.</p><p>The man gave a chuckle. “My apologies for frightening you, boy. But I see your plight - I can tell you’ve been afflicted with a mask curse.” He gestured at the masks on his back. “As you can tell I am - a bit of a mask specialist. I’m a salesman.”</p><p>Link felt Tatl bury into the front of his hat. She was silent.</p><p>“Ah, little fairy. I believe we have met before, hm?” the mask salesman said. “Last I remember you and your friends stole my mask, hm?” He looked right at Link. “I know how to remove your curse, but I do have a simple request - bring back my mask that was stolen by that imp. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.” Suddenly his tone shifted, with an edge to it. “If you don’t bring it back, well, it will be a problem for all of us.”</p><p>Link squeaked. The salesman went back to his cheerier tone. “Well, anywho - I’m going to be leaving in three days, so if you could bring the mask back to me before then-” he seemed to smile even brighter “-I can return you to normal, human.” He nodded, seemingly to himself. “Well, I should let you get to that! Only so much time, huh?” He laughed, and started muttering to himself. Link assumed the conversation was over.</p><p>Tatl exhaled. “Oh Goddesses, he’s so creepy,” she whispered into Link’s ear(sort of, he didn’t really have visible ears). “I… guess we really need to find them now, huh? Only three days to get that thing back…” She shuddered. “Come on, kid!” She hit his head. “Open the doors!”</p><p>Link leaned against the door with his whole body and was met with harsh sunlight. He looked around once his vision came back and saw a bustling town full of people rushing through the streets. He looked back from where they came from - a massive, towering clock. It seemed to be the tallest building he could see in a city of tall buildings. He was a little overwhelmed - this place seemed far bigger than Castle Town, back in Hyrule.</p><p>Tatl soared far above Link. “Ah! The fresh air… that’s nice. It’s been a while si-” Her yellow light dimmed and her flapping slowed. “H-hey, kid, l-look up… in the sky…”</p><p>He backed up further and gazed up into the sky. It didn’t take him long to see what Tatl was talking about. A dark, looming object, floating above the tower, pockmarked with darker splotches all over. The most notable detail about it - it had a frightening, menacing grin, and glaring orange eyes that made Link shiver. He’d never seen any moon like this back home. Tatl flew back over to him. “That’s not… normal. The moon shouldn’t be that close…” she murmured.</p><p>She ruffled her wings. “Well, whatever. It’s not our problem. Welcome to Clock Town, Deku boy!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tatl settled back onto his head. “If anyone knows where my brother and Skull Kid might be, it’ll be the Bombers.” When Link made a questioning noise she clarified, “Those kids? With the bandanas around their heads? Look, see, over there.” She fluttered over to a kid with a blue scarf wrapped around his red hair, younger than Link, who jumped when he saw her coming.</p><p>“T-Tatl! Uh, hi,” he said nervously. Link walked over to him, following the fairy. “Who’s this Deku scrub?” he asked her.</p><p>“A kid. Lost his parents. Can’t talk, sorry.”</p><p>He looked at her quizzically. “You never struck me as the caring type. Whatever. What do you want?”</p><p>“Tael and Skull Kid… they… left me behind. I’m trying to find them. Have you seen them?”</p><p>The kid pursed his lips. “Huh. I dunno. Should go ask Jim, he probably knows.”</p><p>Tatl sighed. “Fine. Okay. He’s in the park?” The boy nodded. “Alright then, let’s go,” she directed at Link.</p><p>The kid held up a hand. “Wait. You don’t want help finding his parents? Y’know that’s what we do!”</p><p>Tatl made a sharp ringing sound. “No, we’re fine. I’ve got it.” The Bomber shrugged and gazed back up at the sky.</p><p>“That kid is a doormat. Jim, though, we’re gonna have a harder time getting info out of him. Probably gonna have to force it.” Link squeaked in refusal. Tatl laughed, a high pitched tinkling sound. “Kidding, of course. Maybe. Anyway, follow me - you have no clue where you’re going.” She fluttered up ahead, Link struggling to keep up with his stubby legs that he still wasn’t completely comfortable with using. He dodged around people, who gave him weird looks. He must look pretty young for a Deku.</p><p>Link panted (more of a whistling sound) and caught up with Tatl in a wide grassy area. Tatl fluttered her wings when she saw him. “Good! You didn’t get run over. Come on, it’s this kid.” She flitted up to a slightly older kid, maybe Link’s age, with a red bandana. He was shooting at a purple balloon with a blowgun. He didn’t have very great aim. He hardly glanced over at Tatl when he saw her coming up. “Tatl. Who’s your friend? Never seen him around here.”</p><p>“Jim. This is… uh… he’s a Deku scrub who lost his parents. I’m helping him. No, I’m fine, I don’t need your help with that,” she added before he could ask like the other boy. “I’m trying to find my friends.”</p><p>Jim put the blowgun down. “Your brother and that imp? Yeah, I might know where they are.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“...So?”</p><p>Tatl rang loudly. “So tell me!”</p><p>“No.” He went back to shooting at the balloon.</p><p>“No? Seriously?”</p><p>He pointed at his target. “If you can shoot that balloon down I might tell ya. Might.”</p><p>“Ugh! Seriously? We have three days to find him, kid. We don’t have time!” She flapped her wings angrily. “Jim, you have to be kidding-”</p><p>“Nope. Not until you get that balloon.”</p><p>Tatl chimed in frustration. “Fine! Fine. Alright, Deku boy, I assume you have no way to do that.” He shook his head. She sighed. “Come on. The next person to talk to would be the Great Fairy, I suppose.” She flitted toward a gap in the wall. Link scrambled over to her. “Through here.”</p><p>He followed her through a dark tunnel that led to a bright open cave, pristine white pillars placed in a hexagonal shape that surrounded a center pool of clear water fed by waterfalls that ran down the walls - a fairy fountain, a sight he was familiar with. Around a dozen pale orange fairies drowsily hovered around the pool. Link stepped forward and glanced around. Where was the Great Fairy?</p><p>Tatl flew over the pool. “Huh? Great Fairy? Hellooo! It’s Tatl! Where are you?” She darted around the orange fairies. “Do you know where she is?” she asked them. They were silent and just absently glided around. She went back over to Link. “This… is strange. She should be here. I don’t recognize these fairies…”</p><p>Suddenly a soothing voice filled Link’s head.<em> You… help me… Skull Kid… shattered me to pieces… bring the missing one… please… then… I can help you…</em> As quickly as it came, it rushed out. Link shook his head.</p><p>He saw Tatl shake around a bit too. “Woah. Did you hear that too?” she asked Link. He emphatically nodded. “Damn. I guess she… came apart? Gross. But we have to help her, huh?” The boy nodded again. The little fairy fluttered back toward where they came. “Come on,” she said. Link scurried after her.</p><p>As they came out of the tunnel, Link spotted a sign off to the side placed right next to a hole in the ground. He went up to it and read it. ‘DEKU SCRUB PLAYGROUND’, it said. Link tilted his head. What’d that mean? He made a whistling sound to catch Tatl’s attention.</p><p>She floated over to Link. “What, kid?” She read over the sign. “Oh. That? I dunno, never been in there. But maybe you can go later, okay? We have things to do.” Link shook his head. He knew that these things could be important later. Before Tatl could argue more, Link had slid down the hole. He crashed onto a pile of twigs and leaves that broke his fall, but even without them his Deku body could’ve taken the impact.</p><p>He stood up and saw Tatl right in front of his nose, glowing brightly in anger. “What in Din’s name are you doing!” she yelled. “You idiot! Is your head empty? Three days! Did you not hear?! We can’t waste time playing stupid games!” She bonked against his nose. He swatted her away and walked into a huge room with a number of square platforms in the center that floated up and down above the floor. From each grew a single wide, pink flower, just like the ones from earlier.</p><p>Link went over to a stout Deku, who sat in one of those same flowers. Link waited for him to say something, but for some reason he didn’t seem to notice Link even though he was standing right in front of the Deku, who appeared to be staring right at Link. Tatl flew up to Link and kept hitting his head. “Let’s go! Stop wasting time!”</p><p>Tatl’s yelling seemed to get the Deku’s attention. “Wh-whuh… oh! A customer!” He must’ve been… sleeping with his eyes open, Link thought. Link made some noises that he hoped the Deku would understand but apparently his blabbering wasn’t a real language. “Oh, how cute! You wanna play, sprout?” He pat Link’s head. He would’ve been blushing if he was human. It embarrassed him whenever people treated him like a kid, cause he really wasn’t. No one would figure that, of course. He was just a Deku scrub. “Heck, I’ll let you try once for free! Just shoot out of this flower and land on each of the platforms and collect all the rupees! Simple, yes?” Link nodded. “Well kid, go ahead!” He stepped out of his own flower and gestured for Link to go in.</p><p>“Kid, you seriously better not do this-” Tatl started, but Link dove into the flower. He gulped, unsure of where exactly he was supposed to be going, but he burst out nonetheless and prayed to the Goddesses he could make it.</p><p>He soared across the room and landed on a platform(albeit not very gracefully). He picked up the green rupee and stuffed it in his hat. He continued to fly to all the platforms, Tatl tailing him the whole way and continuing to berate him, but he was eventually able to succeed and put the last rupee away. The Deku at the beginning motioned for Link to come over. “Sprout! You did it! Come here for your reward!”</p><p>Link did so and was met with a harsh pat on the back. “Good job, kid! For just a child you did really well. Must be your small weight, y’know? Well, anyway, here’s your prize!” To Link’s complete surprise he was handed a red rupee. He looked at the Deku in shock. “You know how much that is, right, sprout? Twenty! And you can keep the ones you got from the game! If you wanna come back tomorrow you are more than welcome to!”</p><p>Link waved goodbye and turned around to leave as he put the rupee under his cap, and was met with a very angry fairy. “Goddesses! You are stubborn, aren’t you? I guess you’re a kid, but man… Well I hope you’re happy. At least we have money, if we need it, but that doesn’t solve our Great Fairy problem.” She pushed him hard toward the exit. “Now let’s go.” Link stumbled forward and returned outside. Tatl continued to urge him to move. “Deku boy, the sooner we find that fairy, the sooner we find my friends and return you to normal, okay?”</p><p>Link was surprised by the concern from Tatl over his curse. Maybe she really did feel bad about it - she just had a weird way of showing it. He squeaked in resignation and made a whistling sigh.</p><p>For the next few hours, Link followed Tatl through the winding streets and crowds of Clock Town. They looked all over, in boxes and crannies and anywhere they could think of. They eventually came to an inn - ‘The Stock Pot Inn’, apparently. “Let’s check in here,” Tatl chimed, and Link hopped up to turn the door knob.</p><p>He was immediately greeted by a sweet smell that was strong, but not overwhelming. It was cozy - the colors were lush and warm, and while it didn’t seem to be in the best shape, it definitely felt inviting. It felt like someone really cared about this place. There was a tall, red-haired woman standing at the counter who attentively looked at the two new visitors. “Oh, hello,” she said. “Are you here for your mother? I’m sorry, but we’re booked. We’re always booked this time of year, thanks to the carnival. It means good business to us!” She smiled, and it was friendly, but Link could tell there was a sadness behind it. She had dark circles under her eyes.</p><p>Link wanted to ask if she was okay, of course, but he couldn’t. So Tatl did the talking. “No, he’s with me. He lost his parents. We’re, uh - looking for them?”</p><p>The woman cocked her head. “Hmm. I don’t remember seeing any Deku come through here.”</p><p>“Uh - we’re gonna look, just in case. Y’know.”</p><p>She smiled again. “Alright. Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Tatl fluttered up ahead. “Let’s split up for just a moment. I’ll go upstairs and you check down here, okay? You’ll be okay down here alone, right?” Link nodded. “Alright. Don’t do anything dumb again. Seriously.” He nodded again.</p><p>The fairy floating off, Link went down the hallway. He opened the first door he saw and took a look around. He saw an old woman in a pretty cool looking wheelchair in front of a roaring fireplace. The woman turned slowly toward Link. “Oh… hello, dear Tortus. Would you like to hear a story?” she asked quietly.</p><p>Link nodded enthusiastically. Maybe he could learn more about this… well, wherever he was. He sat down on the floor. “Well, how about the story of the Four Giants? It’s quite long, but… it is a good story. Well, long ago, people weren’t split up like they were now. All of the people lived together, and four giants lived among them. On the day of the festival, the giants spoke to the people…” She continued on, but her voice was monotone and droning and Link was having a hard time staying awake. He realized he hadn’t slept in quite a long time. He kept trying to pull himself up as soon as he felt the grasp of sleep, but he eventually was unable to go against this urge and drifted asleep, the woman’s voice still buzzing in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Link jerked awake. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and looked out the window. It was still bright out… he couldn’t have been asleep for long. He scrambled onto his feet and squeaked at the woman - he wasn’t sure how else to get her attention.</p><p>The old woman laughed. “Oh, I’m sorry, Tortus… guess you don’t want to listen to an old lady ramble. Heh.” Link suddenly realized - where was Tatl? He had to find her; she was Link’s only guide in this town. He rushed to open the door and he looked up and down the halls. He guessed she had gone out, so he ran outside and nearly bumped into a pair of legs. A light sprinkling of rain hit his face. Unfortunately, Link was too short to be able to really see around the crowds of people, but he strained to try and pick out her yellow pinprick of light.</p><p>He heard a faint ringing sound, akin to bells, from far above him. He gazed up and saw a glowing yellow orb. He made sounds and waved his arms to get her attention. Tatl forcefully threw herself downward at Link and knocked him over. “What were you <em> thinking </em> ? Wait, that’s right, you weren’t thinking! You left me all alone! Where on <em> Termina </em> were you? Ugh, that’s right, you can’t tell me. Well-well whatever you were doing it was <em> dumb </em>!” She paused to take a breath, and continued her scolding. “I spent all of last night looking for you and that stupid fairy!”</p><p>Link looked at her, confused. All last night? Link stared up at the sky again. Wait, it wasn’t afternoon - he could’ve sworn it just was. Also… was the moon <em> closer </em> ? Tatl rang loudly and he jerked his head back toward her. “Yeah! Guess what, it’s morning! Of the next day! You were doing who-knows-what all night! How could you lose track of time?! We only have 2 days now! And…” she trailed off and waited a moment before speaking again. “I think I know <em> why </em> that salesman said only three days. I’ve - been hearing rumors. That the moon is going to fall, right on Termina, any day now…and it’s apparently Skull Kid’s fault…” She shook herself. “Whatever. That just means we have to find them even <em> more </em> now, got it?! So stop wasting time!” She hit his head. “Anyway, follow me - I actually was able to get something <em> done </em>and found the fairy, but it won’t listen to me.”</p><p>Link dove between people’s legs and over their feet, trying his best to not get trampled, all the while trying to keep his eyes on Tatl’s yellow form. He came out on the other side of a large crowd and took a deep, wheezing breath as Tatl fluttered in front of him. “Surprised you lived, Deku boy,” she muttered. She flew off towards a path that wound tightly around a corner. “Over here - at the Laundry Pool.” He followed her to a small enclosed grassy area with a stream running through it. There was a door on the other side of the stream that Link eyed, curious to check it out, but Tatl bumped him. “No. I know what you want to do. We’re here for the fairy.” She floated over to an orange fairy hovering above the water. “This is it, I think. Come on - grab it. You’re a Deku - they’re incredibly light and can hop across the water a few times. I’ve seen it before. But you’ll soak up the water eventually and sink.”</p><p>The boy gazed at his reflection, warped by ripples from raindrops. He didn’t feel like he could do it, but why would Tatl lie? She needed him. He gingerly put one of his feet onto the water. “Go on, just - jump. Hop across. Grab the fairy.” Link backed up a little and took a running jump onto the water’s surface. He felt the surface tension hold, and pushed off the water to jump forward. The orange fairy was just above him - he reached out for it as he passed in the air and grasped it gently. He hopped a couple more times before he noticed the ground underneath him and stumbled onto solid ground, but he had made it. He looked at the fairy in his hands, Tatl nudging up next to it. “Hey, kid, that was pretty good. Anyway, we should bring this back to the fairy fountain.”</p><p>The sky flashed with lightning and the rain started to come down harder. Link didn’t really mind, but Tatl shivered and nestled into Link’s hat. “Brr. Don’t wanna fly in the rain. I’ll tell you where to go, ‘kay? And hold onto that fairy.” </p><p>Link followed the yellow fairy’s directions, weaving through crowds of people. Eventually they came to the same park as yesterday - North Clock Town, it was called, and the other parts of the town were named after their respective cardinal directions - and went through the tunnel into the fairy fountain.</p><p>Tatl rang in frustration and shook her wings, a few water droplets shedding off. “Ugh. I hate the rain! Bring the fairy to the rest and… I hope that fixes it.” Link, still clutching the unresponsive fairy, cupped his hands open and let it float into the mass of other orange fairies. Tatl looked over at Link after a few seconds. “This… better work.” </p><p>The fairies coalesced, a single mass of bright light, and there was a blinding flash. Link covered his eyes, and after a moment heard a cheerful laugh that echoed throughout the cave. He squinted and let his eyes adjust after the flash was gone, and saw a sight he knew - a Great Fairy. She was tall, about a dozen Links tall, and had long flowing hair. She gave a small spin and chuckled again. “Ah! Thank you, Tatl, and Deku child…” She leaned forward a bit and inspected Link more. “No, <em> not </em>a Deku. You’re a human child. Ah… that Skull Kid did that to you.”</p><p>Tatl gave a small ring to get the fairy’s attention. “Yeah, this is… uh, whatever-his-name-is, I don’t actually know? But he wants to be returned to normal, I think, and <em> I’m </em>trying to find my brother and Skull Kid. Can… you help us with either of those?”</p><p>The Great Fairy frowned. “I’m so sorry, child, but I can’t help you with this curse. Masks are a special kind of magic that I can’t do much with. I also unfortunately don’t know where your friends would have gone. But I don’t want you to go away empty handed - I am the Great Fairy of Magic, so I would be glad to give you magic power as a reward for helping me.” </p><p>She flicked her hand toward Link and he felt… suddenly woozy and dizzy, like his head was too heavy for his neck. He <em> was </em>familiar with this feeling - he’d met Great Fairies who had given him magic before, but that didn’t make it any less disorienting. After a few moments this disappeared and was replaced by a rush of tingly warmth throughout his body. He shuddered as the Great Fairy explained, “I’ve granted you the ability to use magic to enhance your abilities; as a Deku scrub, if you hone this power, you’ll be able to use explosive bubbles to damage your enemies.” She nodded absently, as if answering her own question. “Yes, that is all I can do for you, child... Good luck.”</p><p>She vanished in a beacon of light and Tatl immediately darted up to Link. “Hey, y’hear that? Looks like you’ve got some sort of projectile now! You can shoot down that balloon Jim wanted us to pop! Pretty convenient, eh?” Link nodded. This happened to him a lot - get an item, and it turns out he needed to use it to complete a task in the area. It was spooky.</p><p>Link emerged on the other side of the tunnel entrance and Tatl lodged under his cap. “Alright, Deku boy, Jim’s right there. Go pop that balloon! Rub it in his stupid face.”</p><p>Link took a deep breath and focused. <em> Make a bubble make a bubble make a bubble - </em> a translucent, shimmering sphere became visible in Link’s vision, right at the edge of his mouth. He exhaled into the bubble, increasing its volume further, and aimed straight at the wide purple balloon. It was an easy target - Link was experienced in using ranged weapons and had a good eye. He loosed the bubble, and while it veered off path a tad, it hit the balloon and, on impact, let off a bang and shreds of it floated to the ground. </p><p>The kid, Jim, whipped around to face Link, who was behind him. “Woah. Was that <em> you </em>, Deku scrub?” Link gave a careful nod. The boy grinned. “That was impressive, man. Well, you did what I asked. Truth be told? I don’t know where your friends are.” Tatl gave a groan, but before she could argue, Jim held up a hand. “But - the astronomer will. I’m sure of it. He knows everything. Though, as you probably know, Tatl, that’s also our secret hideout, and we aren’t gonna let you in all willy-nilly. You’re gonna have to play a game.”</p><p>He blew a small metal whistle hidden underneath his shirt, a shrill sound that must’ve pierced through all of Clock Town. “Dumb kids,” Tatl grumbled. “We don’t have <em> time </em>for games, kid. You see the moon? Thing’s gonna come down any day now! Just tell us the stupid password this week and let us through!”</p><p>Jim rolled his eyes. “Nah, that’s just adult hogwash. It’s <em> not </em>gonna crash, dummy. That just don’t make any sense.” He gazed around. “Looks like they’re here!” Four kids in blue bandanas came from different directions into North Clock Town and circled around Jim and murmured, glancing back at Link every few seconds. “Alright, gang, Tatl and this Deku here -” he pointed to them, “- they want to get to the observatory. But we aren’t gonna let ‘em in without a little game, right?” All of them shouted in affirmation. “Hide-and-seek, guys! Tatl and Deku boy, look away for like, 10 seconds, okay?” Link obliged without any dissent, but Tatl refused to before finally giving an agreeing grunt. </p><p>Link heard footsteps around him, leading in all different directions. Immediately he felt Tatl bonk his head. “Idiot! I only did it so they would go. Why would you listen to <em> them </em> and not <em> me </em>?” He just nodded as Tatl burrowed back into his hat. “So you’re gonna stick with me, okay? I don’t want you wandering off again and doing… I don’t know! So just. Stay with me.” </p><p>The two of them traversed Clock Town,(well, mostly just Link, as Tatl was still shielding herself from the rain) just like they had before to find the missing fairy. It took hours to eventually find all of the members, because it turned out they had all gone to completely separate areas of town. Some of them were hardly hiding - they were standing out in the open, and started running once they caught sight of Link coming toward them, more like a game of tag than hide-and-seek.</p><p>The last member was Jim - Link found him in a corner in the North part of Clock Town, He tried to run from Link but he was light on his Deku feet and caught up to him. Jim blew a raspberry and crossed his arms. “Well, ya caught me. How many is that?”</p><p>“All of you, we won - just give us the code, okay?” Tatl said from on top of Link’s head, an edge in her voice.</p><p>Jim shrugged. “Okay, okay. You did win. It’s 23451. Got it? Remember that.” He eyed Link. “Y’know, if you weren’t a Deku scrub, we’d let you into the squad… but we let that imp in and…” He shuddered. “Well, we only let humans in. But good luck.” Link gave a small nod.</p><p>Link followed Tatl’s directions to an entrance in East Clock Town, “guarded” by a boy in a yellow bandana - Link could’ve easily overtaken him, as he was probably even younger than the other Bombers. He squinted his eyes at the two. “Tatl? What ‘er you doin’?” he asked. “You know you can’ be here.”</p><p>The fairy made a faint tinkling sound. “We’re not here for your stupid hideout. We wanna go to the observatory. Password is 23451.”</p><p>He jumped back in shock. “Wh-what? Jim gave it to ya? Thas wha’ he whistled for? Well, uh - I guess ya can go in…” He stepped to the side. </p><p>Tatl darted out from under Link’s hat. “Come on, kid,” she said, going into a small, dark tunnel. Link nodded at the kid as a thank you, and he hurried after her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Even for a Deku, it was a tiny tunnel. At least he had light thanks to Tatl, but it was a tight space to crawl through. They came out into a sewer - murky, fast-moving water flowed in front of Link. He gazed around, using Tatl as a light source, and he saw that the grimy walls were covered in white chalk drawings. Before he could examine them Tatl was moving further up the sewer. “I’ve never been down here… but I can’t imagine it’ll be hard to find. It looks like one straight path from here on.” Link whimpered; he didn’t like the feeling of this place. It reminded him of the bottom of the Kakariko well from back home; dark, musty, long, never knowing what might be around the corner, with a fairy being his only friendly company. Well, Tatl was <em> arguably </em>friendly company. She wasn’t trying to kill him yet, at least.</p><p>The two fairies were vastly different, even from only the little Link had seen of Tatl - this fairy was rash, quick tempered, laconic; Navi, though, was friendly, thoughtful, cared about Link… he wished Navi was here. But he was stuck here, in a world he knew nothing about, in the body of a Deku scrub.</p><p>He was startled out of his thoughts with a shout from Tatl. “Woah! There’s a monster in our way! Look!” She floated up, far above Link’s head, and fluttered a few inches away from a Skulltula that appeared to be sleeping. “Use your-your bubble thing! Kill it!”</p><p>Link was used to killing Skulltulas, but he didn’t feel comfortable going after it in this form. And besides, it wasn’t <em> actually </em> in their way - it was high up. He hesitated and Tatl sighed. “Do you <em> not </em>know how to kill a Skulltula? Seriously? Its belly is soft!”</p><p>He took a deep breath and formed a bubble at the edge of his mouth. He let it go, aimed at the monster’s stomach, and it slowly floated up until it burst against it and the creature let out a scream, the bubble burning and melting its skin. It fell to the floor and skittered away into darkness, still giving cries of pain. Link watched it sadly - he didn’t like seeing it die that way, and would have preferred to put it out of its misery, but he couldn’t do much about it because his only source of light started to continue down the path as if nothing happened, and he was forced to follow.</p><p>After more walking, they came across an open room. Link looked down at his feet to see even more chalk drawings, in a similar style to the ones from the entrance. Tatl rang to get his attention. “Hey kid, there’s a ladder. Let’s see where it leads.” She let Link use her glow to scramble up the ladder and reach a door that he opened for them.</p><p>Link was instantly hit with a wave of relief as it led to a bright, airy room full of color, marking the end of their sewer adventure. Shimmering stairs curled upstairs around the circular form of the building. The bottom portion they had entered through was full of various knick-knacks that Link couldn’t name. He eyed a Cucco squawking in a small cage in the corner and had the mind to open it and free the animal, but Tatl had rushed up the stairs and he was inclined to follow her.</p><p>Link pulled himself over the top step to see the fairy hovering around an old man in a  deep blue robe, long silver hair framing his wrinkled face. He was standing in front of an enormous telescope that pointed skyward, out of the observatory itself - Link had seen them back in Hyrule, but they had been far smaller and nowhere near as complex as this one. It was large and metal, pointed skyward through a small gap to the outside. Windows surrounded the walls and ceiling up here, allowing for Link to see the dark sky spotted with twinkling stars - it had turned night since he’d entered the sewer. </p><p>The man smiled at Tatl. “Hello, little fairy. And to you, young Deku. What brings you here? I assume you’d like to use the telescope?” </p><p>“Uh, no. Not really. We heard you might know where Skull Kid is?”</p><p>He nodded slowly. “Ah, yes. That troublemaker tried to steal my precious Moon’s Tear,” he said, gesturing to a shiny teardrop-shaped crystal encased in glass next to him. He then pointed at the telescope. “Peek through there. Tell me what you see.” </p><p>Tatl darted to the telescope and peered through it. “What? What am I trying to see?”</p><p>“Look up.”</p><p>Link put his eye up to it as well and angled it further upward for Tatl and himself. This observatory was considerably far away from what he assumed was Clock Town, with the tall clock tower in the center. He moved the lens and jumped at the sight of the looming moon overhead, right over the tower, even closer than when he saw it this morning. But that wasn’t all he saw - at the top of the tower itself was a tiny, moving silhouette. Link zoomed and tried to focus the lens, and what he saw made his heart sank. He knew Tatl had seen the same thing because she backed away from the lens, her wings beating slowly. They couldn’t really make out its features, but they both knew what it was at the top of that tower, with the spiked heart-shape mask on its face glinting in the darkness. “Oh… it’s Skull Kid,” the fairy muttered.</p><p>Link heard the old man shuffle in his robes as he continued to stare into the telescope, not taking his eyes off of the sky. “Yes. He’s behind this moon business. I’m certain of it.” He gave an exasperated sigh. “There have been lots of other problems, too, all over Termina - all because of him and that <em> moon. </em>”</p><p>As she fluttered away Link noticed something else about the moon. Something sparkled in its weird rock-eye and streaked down to the surface, heading on a path right to the observatory. Link followed it with the telescope as it fell down, before it crashed right next to the observatory.</p><p>Link fell backwards in surprise and squeaked. The astronomer rubbed his chin, saying quietly, “Ahh… has another Tear fallen? They’ve been falling with great frequency these past few days. Must be the work of that imp up there.” He turned to Tatl. “You can go ahead and grab that Moon’s Tear through that door over there, if you’d like. I have no need for it, but I’m sure it would fetch a pretty penny.”</p><p>Link stumbled to his legs and nodded to the man in a “thank you” as he hopped up to open a door that led to outside. He was hit with a burst of refreshing night air and took a deep, cleansing breath, the first real breath he had had since entering that sewer. He could see a large, open field, full of lush grass and trees, but was unable to reach it thanks to a tall iron fence. Still, he was outside finally. </p><p>Tatl flitted to the left, hovering around a blue stone with smoke curling around its edges, the same kind of crystal that the astronomer had. “Well? Pick it up!” she yelled at him. He cautiously gripped it in his tiny hands, afraid it would burn him. He turned it over in his hands once he realized it wasn’t that hot. “Hm. It’s kinda small,” Tatl commented. “Whatever - we’ve gotta get to them!” As she soared high above the fence, Link whistled to bring to her attention to the fact that he couldn’t go over like her. She grumbled. “Ugh. Dammit. Guess we’re going through the sewer again… I <em> do </em>still need you, Deku boy. Come on.”</p><p>Link stuffed the gem in his hat and reluctantly followed her back into the observatory building and down into the underground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Link rubbed his eyes as he emerged from the other end of that long, gross tunnel (passing a mangled Skulltula corpse along the way), entering Clock Town once again. The light pierced his eyes - he hadn’t realized how long they’d been under there. As his eyes adjusted to the sun, Tatl rang, saying breathily, “Oh, Goddesses, it’s even closer…” Link squealed when he saw how the moon hung in the sky, glaring, ready to engulf the town beneath and everyone in it. Suddenly the ground started to shake and Link lost his footing, falling backward. It had happened a few times in the sewer, but it definitely seemed to be getting worse and more often. He brushed himself off, Tatl darting in front of him. “We really don’t have time to waste. We’ve gotta get to the top of the tower!” Link nodded fervently and sprinted to the center of town, Tatl at his side.</p><p>Fortunately this was easier than normal - Clock Town was relatively empty compared to the past two days as Link made his way through. He recognized some of the people going about town, but it appeared largely sparse. He passed one of the exits going out of town and saw a mass of people leaving through it. A thin, gangly guard at the exit lunged in front of Link. “Halt! Deku child, what are you still doing here? Where are your parents? You should be evacuating!” he told them.</p><p>Link squeaked, and thankfully Tatl spoke up for him. “I’m his guardian. We’re just - going to pick something up quick. Then we’ll leave.”</p><p>The guard faltered. “Uh… sorry, miss. But you should make it quick. We don’t know how much longer that thing will stay up there for.”</p><p>Immediately, without hesitation, a gruff voice bellowed, “Bah! Yer all a buncha pansies. Won’t even stay for the carnival! We’ve spent a long time on this, yanno?” A burly man sauntered up to them. “Besides, that's doomsday crap. It ain’t gonna <em> fall </em>.” </p><p>“You’re <em> daft! </em> All of you!” the guard shouted. He emphatically pointed to the moon with his spear. “It’s closer! How can you <em> not see that </em>!”</p><p>As they argued about doomsday this and doomsday that, Tatl whispered to Link, “Just go. None of our business.” The boy hurried off, unnoticed.</p><p>When they neared the tower, Tatl zoomed ahead to inspect it. “There’s the entrance right here-” she hovered around it, a good distance up on the tower, “-but… it’s not open yet! Of course it’s not! Ergh!” She banged repeatedly into the door, but to no avail. Her wings drooped. She suddenly gave a gasp. “Oh! I can fly! Duh!” But when she started to fly up the tower, she halted. “...I should bring the kid, huh.”</p><p>She soared back down to Link and landed on his mouth. “Alright - you’ve helped me get this far, I guess I owe you. We’ll face Skull Kid together, and we’ll - we’ll stop this stupid moon and get you back to normal or… whatever. Got it?” Link nodded. He felt he’d need Tatl’s help - maybe she could get through to Skull Kid? “From what I remember, they don’t start the carnival until midnight,” she explained. “So we’ve probably got like… several hours before it opens. Now what do we <em> do </em>until then?” The rest of her sentence was drowned out by an enormous tremor.</p><p>She gave herself a little shake once the quaking faded. “Urgh. Don’t like that.” She yawned, and Link gave her a questioning look. “Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that? Do-do you think I’m <em> tired </em>? Pft. No. I could go all day, kid.” She fluttered onto Link’s head and nestled there. “But I don’t want to fly. Just - I dunno, walk around town. Talk to people. I don’t care. Once you hear fireworks, come back here, though, as fast as you can. Means the festival’s started.” She yawned again. </p><p>Link decided to take a walk around town - he wanted to try and commit this place to memory, just in case. He was good at making mental maps. Thankfully the lack of people made it easy to get around. He also didn’t have Tatl to chatter away at him, as she <em> had </em>fallen asleep right on his head. He kept looking up at the moon(careful as to not disturb the fairy) despite his better judgement - it continued to creep closer, and closer, and closer…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NIGHT OF THE FINAL DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of turning dark as normal, the sky grew an angry red and thick clouds gathered together, the streets becoming even barer. He wandered back toward the tower, knowing soon the stubborn workers would open the Clock Tower doors. As he inspected the tower, he realized - there was no way for him to get up. The nearest platform was far too high for his Deku arms to reach. If he had a Hookshot, he could’ve made it.</p><p>He gave Tatl a small poke. “Wh-what?” she mumbled. “I wasn’t sleeping.” She flitted off of his head as Link started making gestures toward the tower. “Um, what? Kid, what are you doing?” He reached his hands up and mimed grabbing onto a ledge, shaking his head at the same time. “What? I’m still not…” She turned to the tower. “Wait. You mean you can’t reach the door?” He nodded. “Oh. Well, yeah, that’s a problem…”</p><p>He eyed a large flower on the ground that looked almost exactly like the flowers he had used earlier. It was a little different from the pink ones from before, more of a pale orange, but it seemed like the same species. He wandered over to it, but just as he was about to step on it, he heard a shriek pierce the night air. “Hey! That’s <em> mine! </em>” it yelled at him. </p><p>Link looked around, confused, and saw a plump Deku scrub flying down toward them, large bulging bags in his hands, clearly causing him strain to carry.</p><p>He threw his bags onto the ground around the flower as he nested onto it. “This is <em> my </em>property,” he hissed. “You children need to learn your manners. You can’t just use any flower you want all willy-nilly!”</p><p>“Oh, come on - <em> the moon is about to fall </em>!” Tatl shouted. “He just needs it for a minute!”</p><p>The Deku shook his head fervently. “Absolutely not. I will defend this land ‘till my dying breath.”</p><p>Link thought for a moment. Perhaps if they gave him something else he found valuable he’d let them have the flower? He squeaked as he remembered the stone tucked in his hat. He took it off and rummaged around for a second, then pulled out the glimmering Moon’s Tear.</p><p>Immediately the Deku’s eyes widened. “Oh! That… that stone… do you mean this as payment for this spot?” Link nodded and the Deku rubbed his face. “Well… it is a nice stone… my wife would like it… hmm…” He gazed up at the falling moon. “Deal!” He snatched the stone from Link’s hand and replaced it with a piece of parchment. “The deed! Well, have fun, kids!” He threw the stone into one of his bags and shot out of the flower for the last time, grabbing his bags and flying off.</p><p>“Seriously? He changed his mind that quickly? What a weirdo.” She made a faint ringing noise. “Nevermind that, it-” She was cut off by the loud bang of fireworks. It brightened for a few moments as multicolored fire burst across the sky, but the scarlet clouds quickly snuffed it out. “...it must be almost time for the carnival,” she finished. </p><p>They watched as the Clock Tower groaned and heaved, extending its reach further into the clouds. The wooden door rumbled and gave way to a staircase leading up. Link looked at Tatl and she gave him a push. “Come on! Go! Go!”</p><p>He sunk into the flower and flew out, soaring far above the town and staggering onto the platform. He hurried after Tatl up and over the stairs, light on his feet and powered by adrenaline and fear. If he had been Hylian he wouldn’t have been so afraid, but he felt weak in this Deku body. Nonetheless, he knew this was the only possible way he would get back to his normal form, and he had the heroic urge to try and stop the moon from falling, as ridiculous and impossible as it might be. </p><p>The boy and fairy were whipped by fierce winds as they emerged at the top of the tower. Tatl flapped her wings against the wind as she shouted, “Tael! Tael, I’m here! Skull Kid!”</p><p>Skull Kid turned to face them as he floated cross-legged in the air. His usual mischievous face was covered by a wide eyed, royal purple mask. He absently tossed a ovular object up and down in his hand - Link’s Ocarina of Time. The boy gave a squeal when he saw it.</p><p>A violet colored fairy - Tael - peered out from behind the imp and made a harsh ringing sound. “Tatl! Sis!” </p><p>Tatl fluttered up closer to her brother. “Tael! We’ve been looking for you two! Hey! Skull Kid - please just take that mask off!” When the mask just silently stared back, Tatl faltered. “C’mon, please… are you listening?”</p><p>Tael lurched forward and stared right at his sister. “Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon,” he said confidently. “The four who are there… bring them here…”</p><p>At once Skull Kid lashed out at Tael. “Stupid fairy! Don’t speak out of line!” he hissed, Tael reeling backward from the blow.</p><p>Tatl gave a ring of defiance and yelled, “Tael! Skull Kid, why did you do that?! How - aren’t we your friends?!”</p><p>Skull Kid tilted his head. “<em> Friends </em> ,” he muttered, as if it were a foreign word. “Well, whatever. It’s too late. <em> They </em> wouldn’t be able to stop me.” Even though Link couldn’t see under his mask he could tell Skull Kid was smirking. “Heh.” He slowly turned his head up to the moon. He took a deep breath and let out a horrible, blood-curdling shriek. Link flinched and threw his hands up to his ears instinctively. The moon crept closer - <em> frighteningly </em>closer.</p><p>As he continued to scream, Tatl flitted to Link’s ears and yelled, “Shoot that bubble thing at him!!” He gave a curt nod and tried to drown Skull Kid out, focusing only on honing his inner magic. A bubble formed at the edge of his mouth like when he popped the balloon. He let it loose with a burst of air.</p><p>It flew toward Skull Kid, landing right on the hand holding the Ocarina. While it didn’t seem to hurt the imp, he stopped his horrible screeching and was surprised enough to drop the instrument on the ground. Link dove for it, catching it as it fell. </p><p>He stared at it in his hands, thinking - a thousand thoughts racing through his head. Could he get them out of this situation with a song? The Ocarina had strange powers that not even Zelda, who had graciously gifted it to him, fully grasped. None of the songs he knew, though, would really help them here, would they? </p><p>He suddenly remembered one song - the Song of Time. Before he had set out to search for Navi, Zelda had told him something; <em> Play that song if you’re in trouble, </em> the princess had said. <em> The Goddess of Time will be on your side. </em> Would it actually do anything though? Back in Hyrule, all it had ever done was move dumb blocks. But it was worth a shot. He needed more <em> time. </em></p><p>Tatl bonked him on the head. “What are you <em> doing? </em> I know you wanted your thing back but stop <em> staring at it!! </em> ” She darted from side to side, screaming, “Help! Anyone, help!! Please! Please… we need more time…” He lifted the Ocarina up and realized he couldn’t even <em> use it </em>in this form. He couldn’t put his lips around the mouthpiece. He put it to his mouth anyway, just to try, and as he did it… changed. It shone brightly, engulfed in a white light, and once that light faded he held an entirely different instrument in his hands.</p><p>A set of five, large wooden pipes were set over his shoulders and head, all connected to a tube that curled around his body to his mouth, the perfect size. This instrument was made for <em> him. </em> Tatl rang in total shock. “What?! Where did that - what?!” </p><p>Skull Kid cackled, “You think that thing’s going to stop me?! This’ll be fun!”</p><p>“Uh, kid, I don’t know <em> what </em>you’re doing with that thing but you better do it quick!” She frantically flapped around him, the moon inching closer.</p><p>Link took a deep breath and blew through the mouthpiece. He’d never played this thing before but it felt as natural as his Ocarina - he knew exactly how to create the notes he needed. Tatl stared at him in silence as he played the Song of Time - the surrounding impending doom faded away as he played. </p><p>Once he finished, Tatl hit him on the head. “It didn’t do anything! Wh-” Link suddenly became very dizzy, barely able to stand. His legs gave out underneath him and he fell backwards, realizing he hadn’t hit ground. He, with Tatl right next to him, was continuing to fall into a white void. Link’s ears were filled with static so he wasn’t sure if Tatl was trying to speak to him or not. He had no clue how long they fell for, but he had a strong feeling that time didn’t matter here...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think most of the top of the tower dialogue is straight from the game??? cannot remember lol i wrote this months ago</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>